danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aliemi105100/FANFIC DANMACHI VOLUME -5: The Lost Zealot
FANFIC_DANMACHI VOLUME -5: The Lost Zealot ''' '''Prologue: The Nightmare “Any news?” Finn asked Raul “Not certain news but whispers of rage in Dungeon. Not sure between who, Captain” “Can it be Evilus, Finn?” Asked Riveria “Possible. Gareth, which familias are on expedition?” “None of the big ones to mention but at least 3_4 expedition are already lunched by middle familias” So, it’s time I have to act now. I won't lose this oppornitunity “Loki I need your help. Raul, Aki, I have a mission for you” “'Yes captain'” “Gareth, Riveria summon all warriors. We are heading to hunt Evil…” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “Ottar and Shakiti’s teams are in position, waiting for sign” Finn raised on the platform as he nodded to Raul’s report. “Brothers and sisters tonight we will give an end to the nighmare of our city. We will show these Evilus, Orario has new powers. Powers that will resist against their will. But don’t let the revenge take over you, we all have lost precious friends but don’t forget we are not alike Evilus. This is gonna be house to house fight so stick together avoid harming citizens and be gentle with the gods” “'Yes, Sir'” “Riveria move on…” A lightning red arrow made its way to the sky of Orario. A second later shouts of rage filled Daedalus Street. Finn had arranged an attack on all spotted bases, safe houses and shelters of Evilus by splitting 3 familias forces in 5 teams led by Finn, Ottar, Gareth, Shakiti and Allen. He didn’t waste another moment it was time “'ATTACK'” Obviously the enemies’ power had decreased, Finn knew it’s not all the power Evilus had. Now he was sure whatever is happening in the Dungeon is not good, but he couldn’t do anything. The coalition already had goddess Achlys and god Erebus chaind by Gareth and Ottar teams. Finn was heading for Thanatos familia’s base. The resistance was high, his team had already got his casualties but didn’t back down. Two explosions shook the street. It was the self-sacrifice of Evilus. The way they resisted assured Finn that he was on the right path, their goal was to hunt the evil gods and clear their bases. A new wave of arrows aimed for them “'Get cover… Raul, return fire… Riveria handle it…'” “How are we supposed to advance in these damn streets” “Captain, they have the upper hand, we can’t form frontline in these narrow alleys” The morale had fallen alarmingly he had to do something. Finn put away his spear, it was no use in such a close combat, instead took a shield and a Gladius from the ground and raised from cover. “Is this all? This is all your thirst of revenge for your lost friends” excepting Riveria and archers others were looking at their captain. “You are free to escape but don’t forget if you turn your back to the enemy now they won’t show you mercy tomorrow” Riveria’s chanting was halfway, all he had to do was buying time for her. With these thoughts he made a frontline with two other persons. He felt other members filling behind him. It was heartwarming his speech had worked. But they couldn't hold on for long. Evilus number were more than enough and with their first injury they explode themselves and shook the Finn's line. They couldn’t linger anymore. Evils didn’t hesitate to explode themselves and his shield had already been ragged. It was then that he heard Riveria’s shout to “'FALLBACK'” “'Wynn Fimbulvetr'” Instant later the cold wind and ice, froze the buildings and street all the same. The route was clear it was their chance “'ADVANCE'” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ CH1: Bad News Knock, knock, knock. “COME ON!!! Just how much you’re gonna shit? I don’t have time for all the day” “Calm down kid…” It was the voice of an old man sitting on a chair in front of the neighboring house. “Don’t you know whose house you are yelling at?” “Oh…Lemme guess…father of shit! I’m an adventurer. What are you frightening me from?” A teasing smile formed on the Oldman’s face “So why are you here, ADVENTURER? OH I KNOW! You are the garbage thrown out to be made a use. How pitiful, our hero is here delivering letters to Father-of-shit instead of saving girls from monsters. I’m really shocked! Haa…haa…haaa” “HOW YOU DARE…” “Don’t go too fast kid. This is not the first time we see adventurers in Eldas. So, calm down before Hybrid gets mad. He is a level 4 ex-member of Astraea familia” Boy’s face lost its color. “L-level 4! What now! My commander is level 4 too” Oh it’s just a child. Oldman’s hand covered his face with disappointment. The same time, came the sound of a door. A grown man came into view, about 25 or26. ‘What it’s not a demi human but human?’ He was no tall nor short, had good muscles and… He was still trying to wear his belt. He wasn’t in a good shape for a level 4 adventurer at all. His face hadn’t been shaved for long time. With old clothes and hands that more belonged to a farmer than an adventurer. “Hello, young man. My apologies guess I dunk too much I’m Abel Hidar. What do you have for me?” Finally he got rid of his belt and with a big smile shook the boy’s hand. As he cleaned his right hand with back of his pants took out the letter with his left hand “I have a letter for you Mr.Hidar” “L-letter for ME…” Abel was dumbfounded. “Are you sure it’s for me? I mean you’re from Oraio right?” “Just get the letter and don’t waste my time” “…A-alright should I write an answer now?” “He said no need. Good bye Hybrid” he ran “He said? Who said?” He was too shocked to follow the boy. He was already lost in thought about who had sent him the letter. It must have been some minutes he was thinking. Finally it was the sound of Oldman that awoke him “Abel is everything alright?” “Uh…yeah. I’m ok.” He got back to his home. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Dub-dub-'dub'-dub It was 2 hours he was running nonstop. All he could hear was the sound of his heart pumping blood as fast as it could. After he read the letter, he just ran out from house. Not taking anything with himself. It was about Cain. His long forgotten brother. He was victim of an ambush to their base. It was more than enough to tell him what have happened. Once Cain had Astraea’s falna on his back too. But when he turned 18 he said I want quit adventuring and have a normal life. But then he joined Evilus faction like he had planned for that all his life. Then their brotherhood relation been cut and caused Abel quit adventuring too and exile himself to Edas village. He didn’t knew who had sent it, or is it any true. He didn’t even knew if it was true what he's gonna do. All he knew was he had to go and find out for himself. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was about sunset. He was at the northern gate of Orario. “HALT!” It was bark of a Chienthrope. The only guard on the outer side raised its spear. Five more where on the inner side. ‘They were more likely afraid of city more than the outer world’ “No one can enter or exit the city from set to dawn. Who are you, an adventurer?” I was like anything but an adventurer. Wait are those Ganesha’s emblems? Then there’s a chance I have no time to spend a night outside the walls “U-uhh…Yep. I have be…I-I am a member of Astraea familia. I’m Hybrid” The guard’s ears and tail alerted. Was it shock or anger on his face? Instant later he grabbed my neck and dragged it so hard I couldn’t breathe. “You chose wrong person to make fool of it.” “…W-well I didn’t expect this one…” Shut your thoughts for yourself stupid. Guard’s hand became harder. ‘Why I don’t have even a dagger with myself?’ “I had friends of mine in that family and I’m not gonna let a dumb-ass like you make joke of them. Not when they died to save bastards like you” “WHAT???” I got rid of his hand with ease. I have completely forgotten the power I once had. Other five guards had already been pointing their weapons at me “Tell me what happened to Astraea familia. RIGHT NOW” “Where the hell you came from? All the world knows that they are completely wiped out by Evils.” Answered a Werewolf. “Aaaaaaaaah…haaaa…haaaa” the Chienthrope began crying. ‘Come on…’ “Can’t you hold your tongue Rick?” “Idiot. Do you enjoy to see him crying like a baby?” “Hey I’m nor responsible for death of his Else.” Sound of cry turned to a killing scream. “Everyone shut up. Where the hell did the man gone.” “Huh?” I have successfully passed the gate. But now I was crying like a child in an alley… All my friends, all my beloved comrades… are dead. Wait! Does it mean Astraea is ascended to the heaven too! When I was younger she was like a mother for me and when I became older… I-I did loved her and I never dared admitting it to her. Not even once. And now… I felt a hand far stronger than the guard’s hand around my neck trying to choke my breathe. But I couldn’t get rid of this one. What more? I have already lost a brother, a family and my god. I wanna die right now I couldn’t handle it. All I could do was crying so hard like a kid that no longer has a mother to calm him down. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts